Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an antenna device.
Description of the Related Art:
In recent years, with regard to vehicles, the number thereof has been increasing in which there are mounted antenna devices for receiving signals for carrying out locking and unlocking of the doors. For such antenna devices, there is, for example, an antenna disclosed in a Patent Document 1 (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2010-081088). The antenna device disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is constituted such that it has a constitution in which a coil is wound around a bar-shaped magnetic core. In order to manufacture such an antenna device, a hoop obtained by forming a metal plate in a predetermined shape by pressing or the like is arranged inside a mold and after the arrangement thereof, there is employed an insert-molding for filling a filling-member such as a resin or the like. According to such an insert-molding, a hoop which will become a terminal and a resin base are formed integrally.
In addition, in the constitution disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a case for covering the outer circumference of aforesaid core is formed by applying a mold-forming after winding a coil around the outer circumferential surface of the magnetic core.